Lágrimas: desde otra perspectiva
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: En todos estos años no habías tenido ni la más mínima necesidad de ir a aquel lugar: la sala de menesteres. Aquella que al principio te sirvió para reparar un armario, y poco después fue tu escondite y tu pañuelo de lágrimas. (Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres")


Holas

Uuf jamas pensé escribir esta tercera parte, pero disfrute enormemente crearla:)

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Esta contada desde la perspectiva de Draco (es un gran resumen, por así decirlo).

Para entenderla deben leer las dos partes anteriores: "Lágrimas: sufriendo por el amor" y "Lágrimas: las que nunca dejaran de caer"

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.

* * *

**Lágrimas: desde otra perspectiva**

No sabes como sucedió.

No comprendes como aquellos sentimientos surgieron y se quedaron en tu corazón de por vida.

Tu vida fue difícil, jodidamente difícil, pero aun así fuiste un hombre de planes y metas.

Cuando comenzaste ese nuevo año, aquel después de la guerra, supiste que nada sería sencillo. Tu padre estaba en Azkaban y tu madre estaba resguardada en la mansión Malfoy, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Recuerdas perfectamente el día en el que lo visitaste. Él te pidió, te _exigió_, que reanudaras tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass. Y sencillamente comprendiste que ese hombre no había aprendido nada. Fue ahí donde por primera vez lo mandaste al demonio ¿Quién era él para exigirte cosas cuando tú hiciste todo por él?

Pero… en cambio tu madre, ella fue… _distinta_. Ella utilizó las lágrimas, las suplicas y los "por favor, hijo". Entonces, no pudiste negarte.

Así que más tarde que nunca reanudaste ese _compromiso_ y le pediste matrimonio a Astoria frente a todos, frente a ella.

Ella.

Aquella chica de enmarañado cabello y ojos color miel, la sabelotodo insufrible, la _sangre sucia_… la chica de la que te enamoraste.

Tu sabes que ella siente algo por ti y solo lo sabes porque sus miradas son penetrantes y anhelantes, son parecidas a las que tu le lanzas, pero ella no se percata. Sabes que aquel golpe le ha dolido, tanto como a ti te duele no ser el valiente caballero que rescata a la damisela.

Ella había desaparecido casi toda la mañana y solo la volviste a ver en la clase de pociones. Por supuesto notaste su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados: ella había llorado. No sabes porque lo hiciste, pero de un momento a otro te viste hechizando aquel pañuelo que encontraste en la sala de menesteres. ¿Cómo supiste que era de ella? Simple, siempre la observabas. Y la nota adjunta que le enviste lo evidenciaba.

Ella miró a todos lados y tú intentaste mantener tu mirada fija en el libro. Al final, lograste lo que querías; ella miraba a Weasley.

Pronto Hermione se convertiría en la señora Weasley, en realidad años después…

Y así, todo se fue dando según el mundo había esperado.

Tú, Draco Malfoy, te casaste con la sangre pura más bella: Astoria Greengrass.

Y ella, Hermione Granger, se casó con la persona que todos esperaban: Ronald Weasley.

Los años pasaban, pero tú te ibas enterando de cada cosa que hacia el "trió de oro"… y fue así como te enteraste del primer hijo de la "pareja de héroes". Hermione estaba embarazada, tenía casi el mismo tiempo de gestación que tu mujer.

Y así…

El tiempo pasó y te viste, de pronto, ayudando a tu propio hijo, Scorpius, con su túnica de boda.

Lo apoyaste, lo comprendiste y no le reprochaste nada cuando te digo que se casaría con su novia de años: Rose Weasley.

Recuerdas aquella tarde cuando te lo confesó. Él llegó muy serio y te dijo todo directamente, seguramente Scorpius pensaba que te negarías, pero… pero… como negarte cuando veías el amor en esas pupilas grises. Amor, que ni tú mismo veías en tus ojos o en los de tu mujer.

Y lo aceptaste, porque tu hijo fue de frente y valiente en decirte lo que quería.

Tu propio hijo, quizás, había conseguido lo que tu no.

Y lo sabes, claro que sí.

Lo compruebas cuando Scorpius y Rose sellan su lazo mágico.

Al final de ese día una pregunta inconclusa flota por tu cabeza, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Y no te atreves a terminar la frase porque sabes que es lo que sigue.

Scorpius y su esposa se van de luna de miel. Y, algunos años después, tendrás nietos y, en un futuro lejano, bisnietos.

Pero llego un día en el que estas completamente solo en la mansión.

Tu hijo tiene su vida. Astoria, ella, lamentablemente ha muerto.

Y tú eres un ancianito millonario, empresario y un absuelto por la ley.

Suspiras cuando el líquido fuerte del whisky de fuego traspasa por tu garganta.

En todos estos años no habías tenido ni la más mínima necesidad de ir a aquel lugar: la sala de menesteres. Aquella que al principio te sirvió para reparar un armario, y poco después fue tu escondite y tu pañuelo de lágrimas.

Con algo de dificultad te levantas, o es por alcohol o por tus años, pero aún así llegas a la red flu y te transportas a Hogwarts.

Solo ciertas personas tienen acceso a aquel sitio, bueno tu lo tienes porque cada año aportas una millonaria suma a aquel colegio.

Caminas ignorando a cada alumno que pasa por tu lado, obviamente utilizas los diversos pasadizos para llegar al séptimo piso.

Cuando llegas a tu destino, te paseas las tres veces que se requiere pensando en aquel lugar que tantas veces fue testigo de tus lágrimas.

Y la puerta aparece ante ti.

Entonces…

Le oyes…

—Así que tú también visitabas este lugar.

Tú no te sorprendes de tenerla tras de ti. Tan solo giras y le sonríes.

Y es ahí donde le tiendes la mano y ella te la toma.

Juntos atraviesan aquellas puertas para jamás volver a salir.

Y es así como aquella sala fue testigo de las lágrimas de dos adolescentes, fue testigo de un amor reprimido, hasta ese momento, y de un primer beso, después de muchísimos años.


End file.
